Episode 367 (17th June 1964)
Plot Ena introduces herself to Charlie and verbally attacks him for being a parasite and taking Minnie for a mug. He is shaken by the encounter. Annie brings a phone message to Concepta saying her father has fallen ill. She makes preparations to go to Ireland with Harry and Christopher to see him. She's also hurt that Jack took Irma on at the Rovers instead of asking her to help. Lucille wants to see The Stage as there's a big picture of Walter in there but Dennis tells her that's a part of his past now. The Barlows agree to take Lucille in for two weeks. Annie has a go at Jack for taking Irma on instead of Concepta but he's firm in saying no to sacking her. Annie cries, thinking he's taken a fancy to the girl. Len has a go at Gus for non-payment and a fight almost breaks out before Gus hands him a cheque for £200 - just over half the amount owed - with the promise of the remainder next week. Len is delighted. Minnie orders Ena to leave Charlie alone, saying she's lonely and she enjoys his company. Ena is taken aback. Dennis worries about telling Elsie he wants to give up his job at the club. While Minnie meets Charlie in the snug, Ena invites Albert into the vestry for a drink of milk stout. Swindley catches them and warns her about having intoxicating liquor on the premises but she easily sees him off. A bored Dennis plays cards by himself. Lucille joins him, and beats him. She advises him to be honest and straightforward in telling Gus he's leaving the club. He loses his nerve though and hands him his notice in a sealed envelope. Gus shows the letter to a furious Elsie. She storms home and erupts at her son, telling him to pack and leave but he tells her that he's written off to get a trade in ladies' hairdressing. Elsie changes her mind and tells him she's right behind him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in the previous episode. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis decides on a new career *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,972,000 homes (joint 1st place with 15th June 1964). Category:1964 episodes